


To the Left

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [24]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Bedrooms, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Fight, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Setting: This takes place after Boxes. Olivia and Bryce are setting up the bedroom of their new apartment.A/N: I gave Bryce a middle name—Kalani—it is Hawaiian and means of the heavens. I felt that was appropriate for Bryce.Synopsis: Bryce and Olivia have their first fight in the new apartment and it is fluffier than to be expected.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 5





	To the Left

“What are you doing?” Olivia questioned as Bryce placed his accessory’s caddy on the night table to the left of the bed. 

“Unpacking, which is what you should be doing,” he suggested, gesturing to her own pile of boxes.

“I was kind of hoping for the left side,” she noted softly, giving him big eyes and pouty lips.

“What? You’ve always slept on the right side.” He barely looked up as he continued working. “Come on, if we want to sleep here tonight, we’re going to need more than a bed covered with boxes and a pile of pillows and blankets.”

As he bent over, filling the space with his belongings, she stealthy grabbed a pillow and brought it down on his head.

He held his head feigning injury. “Watch the hair!”

Olivia laughed as she battered Bryce with her pillow once more, wiping that smirk off of his beautiful face. 

“This is how it’s going to be?” Bryce narrowed his eyes on her, as she stood holding her pillow in front of her like a noble knight with a sword ready for battle. 

She held her head a little higher, straightening her shoulders. “I, Olivia Claire Hadley, challenge you, Bryce Kalani Lahela, to a duel! Winner picks sides.”

“Are we really doing this?” He held back his laugher; she didn’t look very threatening. 

“Well…I guess we could..” She drifted closer, her arms dropping slightly, her eyes tracing his lips, as she bit her own. 

“That’s what I thought,” he said smugly, his smirk returning.

“Actually,” she brushed her lips across his jaw, planting a string of delicate kisses as she moved to his ear.  **“I don’t plan to stop.”**

“Huh?” He attempted to pull back but it was too late.

“Gotcha,” she whispered. She swung the pillow back up, whacking him in the side. He stumbled a step back from the unexpected blow. “This is war, Lahela!”

Bryce quickly reached for a pillow from the pile. “Oh, it’s on!”

The pair held their pillows at the ready as they circled each other, waiting for who would draw the first strike.

He darted at her swinging widely. She ducked under it, her partner had not taken into account that being shorter and smaller meant less target space. She laughed as she brought her own pillow upon him.

“I’ll give you that one,” he commended her on her quick thinking. He dodged right and spun, landing a blow on her hip. 

“Ahh,” she laughed taking a step back to catch her balance. Before she could get too far, he was there again, but this time she held her pillow out like a shield, blocking his blow. “Hmm.” She smiled using her pillow shield to ram his stomach. There may have been some benefit from watching all those Captain America movies with Elijah after all. Now, if only her fluffy weapon had that magic comeback power.

The two of them shared matching mischievous glints in their eyes as they swung wildly at each other. From that point on, it was just a flurry of pillows and limbs moving and colliding, the sounds of which were only drowned out by their combined laughter. Every pillow in the room became fair game and was tossed about like snowballs in an endless winter war.

Olivia had an idea as she rolled on the floor, scooping up a free pillow. She held the larger one out as a shield blocking Bryce’s next advance on her. The second one came down, mushing his face. It might not have been as legendary as Cap wielding his shield and Mjolnir, but it would suffice.

Bryce toppled back, losing his balance as he bent over in laughter. “Okay, my lady. I yield.” 

Her arms extended outward holding her pillow to his neck as he lied on the floor. “You understand that surrender means I win?”

“Yes, yes. You win.” He threw his hands up in defeat.

“Good,” she said proudly dropping her pillow and collapsing beside him to catch her breath.

“Why do you even want the left side? You’ve always slept on the right in my old apartment. What changed?” Bryce questioned, curious as to why his victor wanted the prize in the first place.

“That’s when the window was on the right. Now the window is on the left,” she explained, propping herself up to look at him. 

He threw his head back, shaking it as he clutched his stomach in laughter. 

“What? I like to see the sunshine when I first get up.” Olivia protested.

“And here I thought you wanted to see me first thing,” he teased. 

“You too, I guess, if I must, I mean if I have to see your beautiful cheekbones and perfectly formed abs first thing in the morning, so be it!” Her gaze drifted over him, before getting back to her reasoning. “But the sun, too!”

“Liv?” He chuckled as he breathed his name. “Why don’t we just move the bed to the other side of the room? I get the left side and you get your sun. Win-Win!”

“Hmm,” She contemplated the idea. “I suppose that would work.”

“Alright, let’s go move it.” Bryce got up and pulled her up with him. “We still have a lot of work to do today.”

“Just one thing,” she held his hand, not letting him move away just yet. “It’s win-win- _ win. _ ”

Before he could question it, her lips were on his as she tangled her free hand in his luscious hair begging him closer.


End file.
